Zero Chapter 014
28th Generation West Genetics IV is the fourteenth chapter of the Freezing: Zero manga series, third chapter of Zero Volume 3 and third chapter of the 28th Class Arc. Summary Dolly Parnell has died, and a funeral is held for her by the Chevalier. She had been recognized for her bravery and earned a posthumous promotion of two ranks. Arnett McMillan thinks about Dolly one last time, her bravery, fear, and her last words, prompting her to silently flow tears for an amazing Pandora. Arield approaches a mourning Arnett, and the red-haired cadet asks if Arield is happy since the girl she hated is finally dead. Arield is struck with shame and regret as Arnett dismisses the upper class pride she held, as garbage a dog would not even eat. Out of the flashback, Arnett gets out of bed, the root of her hatred for rich girls explained. She believes they all only care about themselves. The following morning, Arnett walks along and listens to people fearing her but admiring and praising Elizabeth Mably for her "accomplishment" of being an SS-Rank Pandora. Elizabeth is being treated like a celebrity, which Arnett finds ridiculous. She approaches Elizabeth who knows Arnett's name and would be preferred to be called Elizabeth instead of "Miss Mably." Elizabeth's kind attitude irritates Arnett, and she tries to instill fear into the English Pandora to beware her at the Carnival. However, Elizabeth plainly states that Arnett does not scare her. Arnett becomes quite menacing hoping Elizabeth can keep her air of confidence at the Carnival as she might kill a few girls at Genetics. Walking away, Arnett tells Elizabeth that she should warn Attia to evade the Carnival or she'll die. Elizabeth is non-responsive. The girls are gathered at the main stadium and 231 freshman are competing in Spring Carnival. Sister Margaret briefs the teenagers about Carnivals and real combat before wishing them all luck. Arnett looks at Elizabeth eager to cut her down. The Carnival begins and the Sister Margaret overlooks the worrisome yet exciting event. At his request, a scientists pulls up a screen with the most compatible Pandora with Stigmata in the freshman class, featuring Elizabeth, Arnett, and Miyabi Kannazuki's names. The general reviews the girls, but Sister Margaret says the compatibility rates have nothing to do with earning points in Carnivals. Anything can happen in a Carnival, which makes it very interesting. The Carnival is rather quiet under rainy conditions and a Pandora with her knives deployed spots Arnett McMillan trying to surprise her. Arnett's scythe clashes with her enemy's small blades, but Arnett quickly slices through it and the girl's arms. The girl cries wondering how Arnett could break through her weapon when they both have Volt Textures. Arnett replies that some Volt Weapons are just not equal. When the girl continues to bark, Arnett happily slits the girl's throat and becomes the first Freshman to earn points. At the command centers, the generals inquire about Arnett's ability to control her Volt Texture and Volt Weapon so well despite just learning how to control her new Pandora abilities. They deduce that Arnett has figured out how to increase the mass of her weapon. Sister Margaret, however, reminds again them that anything can happen in a Carnival. Meanwhile, Attia Simmons is shown evading arrow-shaped energy blasts from a classmate wielding a bow and arrow Volt Weapon. Attia uses her morning star to defeat her adversary and earn points. Arnett appears overhead, commenting that Attia's pretty good. Attia immediately gets hostile and the two have the battle they promised. Arnett's Scythe Machina clashes with Attia's Elegant Destroyer to a stalemate. They immediately back down for a moment to explain the nature of Volt Texture and Volt Weaponry, both having deduced how to strengthen their weapons to give them an edge in combat. Arnett then throws her body-sized scythe, which Attia blocks, but the scythe disintegrates once the it hits the morning star. Arnett surprises Attia by appearing behind her and quickly reforging her weapon. She slams her weapon onto Attia, who narrowly evades but her bangs are slightly cut. Arnett muses that Pandora can regenerate their weapons infinitely whilst Attia is more concerned by the face Arnett tried to behead her. The rain clears and Arnett happily claims she will not miss Attia again without anymore water in their faces. After Arnett dishes more insults toward Attia's father, Attia blindly attacks only for her Arnett to dodge and slice off her fingers. Attia screams and shouts that Arnett will never become a proper Pandora with her barbaric attitude. But she is silenced when Arnett locks her blade onto Attia's neck. Arnett believes she's the most proper Pandora at the academy, cutting up enemies as she pleases. Before Arnett could do more, Elizabeth arrives to stop the fight, and Arnett is ecstatic that she does not have to hunt down Elizabeth. Event Notes *The Freshman Carnival commences. *Arnett and Attia duel, showing great skill, but the former manages to win in the end. *Elizabeth moves to confront Arnett directly. See also Category:Freezing Zero Chapters